donning_the_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
UMA Tower
The UMA Tower, once known as Halcyon Watchtower is a high-rise building on Liberty Hill, Halcyon City. Its construction was financed by Lilith Lancanshire and Maxwell Powell who employed Kumar Construction to build the tower in 1987 as a response to the Skraa Invasion who had destroyed their previous headquarters. Other wealthy families that have close links to the UMA such as the Fourniers and Holts have donated generous amounts of money into the construction of the building and its various facilites. The tower now serves as a base of operations for UMA registered metahumans that reside in Halcyon City. Halcyon Watchtower Its tiered construction, designed for high energy efficiency, provides several separate zones divided between office, accommodation, leisure, R&D labs, and much more. At the top of the watchtower is an observatory deck which is open to the public. The lower levels of the tower is largely occupied with Powell's subsidiaries and non-profit organizations. Although it might not look like it, the watchtower is an armored fortress built with reinforced concrete and near indestructible windows. It is surrounded by a large lawn that contains a fountain with a golden monument of Flying Freedom lying directly in its centre. Many metahuman vehicles can be seen parked in front of the lawn and have been ticketed for improper parking. There is also a large lake next to the building that supers use to access the underground hangar. Security In 2003, the Silver Generation metahuman Alpha Sentry (nicknamed 'Elsa') chose to integrate herself into the building's existing architecture before her physical vessel degenerated. She now operates and maintains the tower, protecting it from external and internal threats. Although the security is tight, the tower is partially open to the public for social events, special tours, and press conferences. Since the dawn of the Silver Generation, rioters tend to camp and gather outside the building, much to the chagrin of fellow supers. Features and Capabilities * Sentry Monitors: a computerized monitoring station that would warn the heroes of a new threat. It houses the agency's vast computer/communications/sensor network. All crisis points are detected through this circular chamber with multiple holographic displays. Although monitor duty is assigned in a revolving system, Nocturne often volunteers to plan and strategize in private. * Observation deck: Visitors are allowed to look into the facility's library and travel to the top of the tower to admire the breathtaking skyline of the city. Most young metahumans tend to use this spot for romantic interactions with their partner. * Power System: Fusion (Capable of powering indefinitely) with a Solar and Nuclear backup. * Workshop: Contains state of the art tools for manufacturing essentially any item. * Trophy Room: The tower features an evidence and trophy storage room for any souvenirs and super memorabilia picked up from missions, especially those that pose a threat to the public if fallen into the wrong hands. The Trophy Room is much larger than most of the rooms and is barely lit. Most of the artifacts are stored in glass containers or hanging on walls. Some of the items featured are the shards of Porcelain's mask, Krag's tail, Super Geek's mind-controlling remote control, various alien weaponry/gadgets, and galleries of past agency rosters. * Defense System: Anti-Air missiles capable of shooting down incoming assaults and weapons, an anti-teleportation field that can be raised and lowered, and interior defense, including force fields and weaponry designed to hold and contain. There are also protective wards hidden in every room which acts as the last line of defense, should the technology used for security purposes be disabled by external or internal threats. * Promenade: A large area devoted for ceremonies, hold press conferences, as well as a place to assemble a large contingent of superheroes in cases of extreme necessity. * Teleport Bay: Used to reach locations quickly. * Garage & Underground Hangar: '''The garage is fully stocked with the latest of mechanical tools. The underground hangar is accessible via the lake near the tower. * Computer: A central database and computer that runs the headquarters. * Containment Cells (30): Designed to nullify superpowers and intended to hold high risk supervillains. However, most villains are taken by A.E.G.I.S. to be contained within their own holding facility. Currently none are occupied. * Library: Holds a vast collection of books, as well as a large computer terminal that can access the UMA's private system but only certain heroes are allowed access. * Living Space & Residential Halls: Living Space including facilities for food and housing for 60 people. Each core member has a specific private quarter for extended stays. Individual quarters are personalized for the members' tastes and lifestyle and additional guest quarters are available as well. * Communications: Capable of radio, television, satellite, and beam transmissions and interception with secure links to Halcyon City PD and Mayor. Also links comms with agents in the field. * Infirmary and Laboratory: Medical Bay with state of the art medicine and tools. * '''Memorial Hall: The Memorial hall honors past heroes who had fallen in battle. The walls aligning this vast corridor were accented with effigies of various deceased heroes from Golden, Silver, Bronze, and even a few New generation heroes. Valiant Training Centre Here, you can train with your teammates using the exercise machines in the gym, spar each other in the Grasshopper Dojo, brave the interchangeable and regularly modified obstacle course (built by Valor himself), or run through combat simulations of various difficulties in the Holo Room. Either way, you’re going to get beaten up. Valiant was a soldier before he was a hero and he made sure that if anyone used the training centre, they would be whipped into shape and prepared to enter any battlefield. Untouchable 5 is the only team in history who was able to complete the obstacle course at highest difficulty setting in record time, outdoing even Exalted. Interaction When you train as a team and want to learn something new, roll + Danger. On a hit, the team learns something new. Choose one. On a 10+, the team learns how to work best together. Choose two. On a miss, your team fails getting through halfway of the training, explain what went horribly wrong and who was watching. * The team designs a new team formation or battle maneuver. Explain what it is and decide on its name. When you execute this maneuver during combat, the leader must make a roll + the label from the Basic Move you’re executing as a team. On a hit, the Leader exclaims the name of the formation and everyone adds +1 to the Team. On a miss, someone stumbles and opens an opportunity for the enemy to attack or flee. * A hero who has been observing your team train interrupts the session and offers to train one of you. The GM will decide who that hero is but the team must decide who among them gets his/her attention. That character can then take a Move from a playbook of the GM’s choosing but in return, the hero will take Influence over you and attempt to shift your labels to their liking. * The team goes all out in a sparring session against each other that leaves everyone exhausted but relieved at the end. Everyone marks off all of their conditions and set up a bonding session to narrate after. If you attempt to beat the record time for the obstacle course, everyone must roll + Superior. If everyone gets a 10+, your team beats the high score and everyone shifts Superior up and Mundane down. However, if even one of you fail, everyone marks a Condition for overexerting themselves. Doing this is at a huge risk. Category:Location Category:Interaction